


No Place in This World

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Confrontations, Customer Service, F/M, Ficlet, Libraries, One Shot, Propositions, Reader-Insert, Rude People, Self-Insert, Smooth Matthew Clairmont, Workplace, i might continue at some point..., maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Matthew Clairmont overhears you trying to assist a rude patron of the Bodleian and he sets them straight.





	No Place in This World

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 100% self-indulgent - I needed this. I wrote this after dealing with a wretched patron at work because I do, in fact, work in a library.

 

You swear your face could be one of the annoyed emojis right now. This horrid woman with greying black hair and glasses tuts on the other side of the reference desk from you where you work at the Bodleian Library. Sure, you’ve had to deal with patrons and students from of all walks of life and treated them with respect, but you never could seem to have any sympathy for the outright rude ones.

It just wasn’t necessary.

“I’m sorry, Ma'am, but the title you’re searching for isn’t available,” you try to explain politely. “In fact, that particular item has been missing from the collection. Perhaps I could locate a similar work for you?”

She gives you a look that would typically make you cower, but you can’t find it in you to care because of how she’s acting.

“Absolutely, not!” she huffs in a whisper. “What do you take me for? I was told that  _that title_  was here.”

“No, I’m afraid that specific title is  _not_  here,” you say in a tone dangerously verging on,  _I’m so done with you right now._

“Well, why don’t you look harder? How long have you even worked here? Go look ag-” The patron stops short at the foreboding presence of a towering man looming beside her. The woman’s head turns very slowly toward him - Professor Matthew Clairmont.

“I’m sorry,” Matthew says to us both, “but I couldn’t help but overhear the issue-”

“-Yes, this so-called clerk can’t even locate my book-”

Matthew takes a challenging step toward the woman, eyes narrowed, locking on to her - zoning in for the kill.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve known Miss (Y/L/N) to work here for a number of years and has never once done her job inefficiently.” The biochemist’s eyes are fiercely cold as if they could shoot ice daggers through her skull. “There is no reason whatsoever for your tone or accusations of Miss (Y/L/N)’s qualifications. If she says the book isn’t here, it  _isn’t here._ ”

You continue to stand there, trying not to gape at how protective the tall, dark, and handsome professor is being in front of you. You and he have only had short, passing discussions at the desk or in the corridors, every time leaving you slightly out of breath. The woman looks appalled at how he lectured her, but after another icy glare, she shuts up.

But that’s not good enough for Matthew Clairmont.

“I should think you owe my friend an apology, Madam,” your black-suited knight presses, not backing down. It’s obvious this brutally stubborn lady has trouble submitting to anyone else but ultimately gives in to his silent and chilly insistence.

“Sorry,” is all she says, with a quick squint of her eyes as if it pained her greatly to utter those two syllables. Something tells you the patron is not one to apologize for anything in her life.

You merely nod once in thanks, watching her turn on her heels to leave. Then, you address Matthew.

“Thank you, Professor Clairmont, but you didn’t need to do that for me.” He sets his hands face down on the reference desk and gazes at you in a sincere and kind seriousness.

“I believe I did. Ill-manners have no place in this world in my opinion, and you of all people, do not deserve to be treated as such.” You get lost in his hypnotic green-grey eyes, his gallantry entrancing you just as much. “And please, call me Matthew.”

“Well, I do appreciate it,  _Matthew_ ,” you say, very much charmed by him, “Is there anything I can do for you while you’re here?”

“Not for the time being, no, but…” The man looks around the room, only to find the occupants of the Bodleian wrapped up in their respective research. He takes your warm hand in his surprisingly cold one and lifts it to his lips, giving it a soft and slow kiss. Matthew flicks his gorgeously round eyes to yours. “Would you consider joining me for a bite to eat after your shift?”

 _There’s no way I could say no to that._  There wasn’t a bone in your body that could refuse him and his tempting offer.

“Oh… yes, I’d enjoy that,” you tell him, slightly embarrassed by his undivided attention. “Although my shift ends at seven, I hope that isn’t too late for you?”

“Seven is perfect,” Matthew agrees, and it almost appears like you had said something amusing by the look on his face. “Would you also allow me to drive you home after work?”

“It has been getting dark earlier lately,” you muse.

“My thoughts exactly. Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes please,” you press your lips together in a smile.

“Splendid. Now, keep up the good work, (Y/N),” Matthew says, leaving with a subtle wink.

Well, there goes all the air from your lungs…


End file.
